


LL。未公开

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: city - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 2017文档备份





	1. Chapter 1

Lester and Lucas  
时隔一年多。我又来了。

孕期play，Lester十七岁设定，世界观自己知道，不想说了。  
Lucas设定二十九岁，是魔盗团团长。  
Lester负伤而归。

————————————————

1.

Lucas没想到他的男孩会自己回来。

但是他没想到会是这种方式。

他闻到很甜很甜的蜂蜜味，在酒吧里，老天，那是他很久都没闻到的那么甜的信息素的味道了，这味道很纯，但很有特点，盖过了一切酒精和烟火窜到他的鼻腔里。

他下意识去找，接着他看到了熟悉的面孔，淡金色的柔软的头发过长了束在脑后，漂亮的大西洋颜色的眼睛，被旋转的光晕渡上神秘的颜色，坐在酒吧的一处沙发角落里，漂亮的瘦削的身影，身高稍稍拔高了一些，但基本不妨碍他认出他。

“Lester..？”

他闻到了很浓郁的蜂蜜味，是的，是他喜欢的味道，作为一个alpha来说。Lucas确认是从他的小朋友身上散发出来的，Omega的信息素。他不知道Lester什么时候分化的第二性别，很可能就是在他出事失踪的时候，很可能——他不敢想了，因为他看到了男孩穿着的毛衣外套下微微隆起的小腹，很不容易发现，但对于他来说，这毫不费力。

他觉得自己的心被揪紧了。

他没能救Lester，没能找到他，甚至是过了整整七个月。他接近Lester的时候对方似乎已经不胜酒力喝的有点迷迷糊糊的了，任一些男人围着他将手贴着肌肉分布均匀的身形极好的身体乱摸，衣服都变得乱糟糟的，根本没注意到Lucas。

他甚至都能闻出来Lester已经被标记的味道。

Lucas强硬的挤进人群中，冷着声说，让开，我的人。

他不清楚作为一个盗贼Lester为什么会毫无防备的在酒吧里喝的酩酊大醉，也不知道他什么时候逃出来的，这几个月怎么样，从哪里逃出来的，出来多久了，为什么出来后不立刻找他们，他一直把他当下一任队长训练，一直照顾他，但是——

他的男孩之前短短的头发已经长过了肩，在Lucas抱他的时候蹭过他的脖子，皮肤柔软细腻，脖颈间都是香味，身体异常的柔软，是Omega的特征。

Lucas已经知道发生什么了，他的心很沉，尤其是在Lester勉强睁开眼睛认出他以后。

“你……呃，放我下来，走……”

他很轻易地做出了一连串的动作，让Lucas不得不放他下来，他不敢动Lester，尤其是在男孩翻身下来的时候下意识护住他的小腹的时候，他的头发甚至散了下来，显得很狼狈。

“跟我回去。”他冷着声说。

Lester摇了摇头，Lucas看着他，他还是比他矮了一个头，也就一米七出头吧……好像比之前还瘦，他裹得很严实，护着最脆弱最易受攻击的部位——但Lucas还在往前走，一直将他逼在小巷子的墙壁边，他知道该怎样应付一个醉鬼，至少对方是Lester的话。

他俯下身，从小孩子胳膊底下抱过他，Lucas感觉到了微微隆起的柔软的小腹。很意外的，男孩并没有抗拒他这样的动作，只是很用力的抓着他的肩膀，呢喃着不要伤害我这样的话。大概Lester还没能认出他是谁，Lucas觉得呼吸不过来，他的小朋友已经醉的神志不清，而且是在怀孕的情况下——让他估摸一下，这个孩子已经快有三个月了。

他已经设想好了重重的可能和结果，但现在一点措施都不想做。他的男孩在怀里所成了一团，就算有了一米七多的个子也让他掂量不出来过分的重量。

他抱着他走回熟悉的地方，将Lester抱进他经常睡得卧室，点燃壁炉，将两人身上的衣服脱下来拿去烤干，再铺好床铺将他放到柔软的羊绒被褥里。Lester痛苦的皱起眉，腾出一只手扶着自己的腰。孕期带来的腰部酸痛是持续的，让他每夜都睡不好，还有别的让他担惊受怕的事情。

于是Lucas躺在他的旁边看着他，他的首都好像变得更漂亮了点，只是身上的几块肌肉都消失了，蜂蜜味中混杂着一丝丝的奶香，然后这些味道愈来愈浓郁，让他开始头昏脑涨。

"Lester，看看我是谁。"他开口的时候被自己低哑的声音吓了一跳。

Lester缩在被子里，Lucas这才看到他衣服底下的伤痕，他凑过去抱他，小心的撩开衣服下摆，就看到对方浑身上下新的旧的伤疤，有的已经在皮肤上留了痕迹。Lucas没法知道Lester这几个月到底发生了什么——他没起到一点作用，是Lester自己回来的，也许他根本不想回来。Lucas从未想过要找一个Omega为伴，也从未想过他最护着的小朋友居然会在失踪的时候分化出这个性别，他觉得呼吸很困难，说话也很困难，甚至抱着他的手都开始抖。但在这个时候Lester突然挪动了几下，艰难的抓着他的领子睁开眼。Lucas看不到他眼里的光。

"Lucas..."Lester慢慢的贴上他的唇，蜂蜜的甜味顺着呼吸灌进他的鼻腔里，赤裸裸的对alpha的挑衅。

他浑身抖了一下。

-Lester一直知道是他。


	2. 2

我真的会完结这篇吗 这真的是爽文


End file.
